Never Replaced
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Narcissa flees to visit Bill when Lucius abuses her. Bill wants to have her run away from her family, but she can't. Bill then realizes she can never be replaced. Bill/Narcissa


**Never Replaced**

Song: She Will Be Loved

Prompt: eyes

Line: She's just a little bit more vulnerable than she lets on.

Ship: Bill/Narcissa

Bill turned as Narcissa walked through the door. Even though she looked like hell he saw her beautiful blue eyes and it made him smile. Just like the day she had come to Gringott's to open another account. She looked so fragile, and even so she was just a little bit more vulnerable then she let on. She may have been weak to everyone, but with her husband it just seemed as though they were made for each other. Bill always thought of Lucius Malfoy as a nice bastard, until he met Narcissa. She was brought to him when he was on a slight break from Egypt, but seeing her made him want to stay. This woman seemed alright on the outside, but when Bill looked into her eyes to ask her what kind of account she wanted he saw the abuse that was eating away at her. When Narcissa noticed him staring she let out a little cry. Bill moved to the other side of the desk, and hugged her.

"Don't worry it will be alright."

"No it won't I have to go back to him." Bill pulled back, why was he being so nice to this woman. Her husband had caused his father so much hell at the ministry it wasn't even funny. He had always been the nicest out of his family, and definitely the most forgiving, but this was a little over the top. There conversation continued and Bill listened. This woman hadn't spoken to anyone about the abuse she had attained from her husband, and Bill had been the first one to notice, the first one to care.

"You can come to my house anytime you need, I'm away in Egypt most the time, but if it gets so bad your life is in jeopardy then you may go there. It's on Pickett St. on the other side of London." Narcissa nodded. "The address is 769 and its apartment three."

"Thank you, I guess I should open my account now."

Bill smiled at the memory, but then focused back to Narcissa.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gruff voice. "What did he do to you?" She just shook her head and let the tears fall.

"Honey, oh god no." It didn't take legimens for Bill to figure it out. She had been raped, just by looking at the torn state of her dress you could tell her supposed husband had forced himself on her.

"He did, and I don't know what to do." She choked on her tears and Bill just held her in his arms. They stood there for a couple minutes in peace letting the rest of the world fall away from them.

"Narcissa you can't go back there stay here with me." She stared up into his brown eyes, and looked at the tangled red hair that she loved so much.

"Bill I can't I have a son." He sighed Draco was always the problem the only thing that made Narcissa go back to her good for nothing husband.

"Narcissa you'll be loved here, my family may seem like they hate you, but they'll get over it eventually." She stared him down.

"I could never do this to you Bill. I love you, you know that, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me know by going back to him, every time you walk out my door I think of you with him, and what he does to you." He stopped talking even the thought of Narcissa being abused made him want to be sick.

"Bill I have too, Draco can't stay with his father."

"From what you say Narcissa he's ready to become a death eater right now." Bill was mad now how could she run back into this. "Let him." Her jaw dropped, and Bill immediately regretted saying that. "Narcissa I'm sorry."

"Don't Bill, I love you, but my son is my life and I can't give him up." She walked up to him and placed a kiss carefully on his cheek. "I have to go."

"Please Narcissa I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She just smiled slightly.

"I love you Bill, but I can't leave my son."

"Please Narcissa don't leave." Bill was begging now seeing her go always hurt him, but for some reason this felt like a final goodbye.

"I have to Bill. I'll see you sometime." Bill shivered as she opened the door letting cold air in; she turned to him and blew him a kiss. Those innocent blue eyes staring back at him.

To his day Bill remembers the day she left. That was also the day that Fleur started at the bank. She looked like Narcissa, but was more exotic. He took to her like every other man did, but she could never make up for Narcissa. Fleur wasn't as intelligent as her. Bill couldn't have a conversation about Egypt with Fleur like he could Narcissa. Whenever Narcissa had come to visit they always had nice conversations, but Fleur wasn't like that. She cared more about beauty and looks. It wasn't that Narcissa didn't, but Narcissa was special a raving beauty inside and out. She was a woman not easily forgotten, and one in Bill's opinion that could never be replaced.

**Okay I for some reason love this pairing now. Probably because I'm not a big fan of Phylegm... um I mean Fleur. This was written for the Bizairre Pairings Competition at HPFC. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are awesome too. :D**


End file.
